Sierra Dixon's Struggle
by Nichole Monroe
Summary: Sierra Dixon is the younger sister of Daryl and Merle. After a night on the town with her brothers she is drugged and raped. When the Walkers start showing up will she be able to stay alive with the product of the rape still plaguing her? Read and find out Starts a few months before the Apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sierra Lynn Dixon is the much younger sibling of Daryl and Merle. A few months before the outbreak she was out with her brothers at a bar after a long hunt. Needless to say she didn't remember much from that night other than waking up the next morning totally naked on an old disgusting mattress. She just knew what happened by the ache between her legs.

At 30 years old Sierra thought she would never go through this. Terrified she reached for her simple flip phone and noticed that she had several missed calls. She immediately called Daryl.

"Sierra Lynn, where de hell are ya?!" Daryl yelled into his phone.

"Ah….don't know."

"Sierra, what do ya mean ya don' know?" he asked.

"Ah thin Ah was drugged. Ah don 'member leavin' the bar."

" 'right, get dressed an go outside and tell me where ya are." Daryl sounded worried and Sierra knew that if her brother was worried then she knew that he was extremely worried.

Sierra was in tears as she quickly got dressed and left the building without seeing anybody moving about the building. When Sierra got outside is when she realized where in Blue Ridge she was. Last night the siblings were at Blue Ridge Brewery on Depot Street and now she was on Maine and Messer.

"Sierra, where are ya?" Daryl asked.

"The corner of Maine an' Messer. D, get here quick."

"Don' worry Lil' sis, Ah'll be there as soon as Ah can. Ah'll be in my truck."

"Ok, just get here." Sierra hung up and curled up on a bench down the street a bit.

A lot of people in town knew of the Dixons. And for the only sister with her over protective brothers, dating and going out was always hard. This happened when she was with her brothers, she was terrified to learn what would happen if she was with a group of friends or by herself.

Sierra didn't know how long she sat there before she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up to see her big brother. Daryl sat down next to her and Sierra dived into his side and started to cry. Daryl, who normally didn't show his emotions, wrapped his arm around his baby sister.

"Shhh…darlin', it's goin' to be a'right now. Sierra, Ah got ta know…." Sierra looked up at him, identical blue eyes meeting each other. "Do ya want to go to the doctor's or police?"

"No, Ah just want to go home." Daryl nodded and they went to the truck. Sierra climbed into the passenger side and they drove home in silence.

 _Two Months Later_

Sierra put that night before her, hoping to eventually totally forget about it all together. That is until one morning about two months later. She woke up and instantly needed to throw up. Sierra dashed into the one and only bathroom in the little cabin she shared with her brothers and threw up everything she had in her stomach.

"Sierra?" a quiet gruff voice asked. Sierra looked up, still feeling green, to see Daryl standing in the doorway. Sierra groaned and continued to heave into the porcelain throne.

Daryl knelt behind her and rubbed her back. He knelt behind her for a good ten minutes when another set of footsteps walked into the bathroom.

"What do we have here? A party in the jon?" Merle asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, Merle." Sierra groaned.

"Is she okay?" he directed his question to his brother.

"Ah just found her like this." Daryl said quietly. Sierra reached up and flushed the toilet and leaned back against Daryl.

"Ah wasn' here long." She said as she wiped her mouth on the nearest towel. Daryl put a hand on her forehead.

"Ya don' feel warm."

"Let's get ya off that floor. Find ya somethin' to eat." Merle said. Sierra nodded and Daryl helped her up.

Merle was in the kitchen and was making oatmeal. It was always what they ate when their stomachs were upset. Sierra sat down at their measly table and Daryl got her a glass of water. Merle was still busy in the kitchen when Daryl sat down beside her with the glass of water.

"Is it possible for ya to be pregnant?" he whispered remembering the night she was drugged. Sierra looked at her brother with wide blue eyes.

"Ta be honest, probably. Ah don' remember much other than waking up naked in dat room. And Ah haven' had a period in a while." Sierra responded in a soft whisper.

"Okay now, what are my baby siblings whisperin' about over here?" Merle asked as he placed the bowls in front of them. Sierra looked from Daryl to Merle trying to decide what to do.

"Merle, do ya remember when all of us went drinking two months ago?" Merle nodded slightly in remembrance. "Ah don' remember much after ya and Daryl went to play pool. All Ah know is that Ah woke up the next morning naked in some dingy motel room." Merle was quiet as he took in this information but Sierra knew that he was pissed.

"You're telling me that ya were drugged and raped?" he asked, rage was evident in his voice.

"Yeah, and Ah think that Ah might be pregnant."

"Are ya sure?"

"Ah missed my period, and Ah'm nauseous on top of everythin' else."

"First thing's first, take the test and we'll decide from there. Eat up, the oatmeal should be okay or yer stomach." Merle got up and kissed her forehead and left the house.

"Why do Ah have a feelin' that he is going to do somethin' stupid?" Sierra asked as she took a small bite of oatmeal.

"Because it's Merle." Daryl answered shrugging his shoulders. "What are ya going' ta do if ya are pregnant?"

"Ah don't know, but Ah know that Ah can't kill it."

"Ah knew that ya would say that. Do ya want me to go and get a test fer ya."

"Nah, Ah can go get it. After Ah eat, do ya mind if Ah borrow yer truck?" Daryl smiled and handed me the keys.

"Ya I trust, Merle not so much." Sierra laughed as they both ate in a comfortable silence.

Sierra ate slowly, careful not to trigger another bout of nausea on her already nauseous stomach. Thankfully it didn't, but she couldn't eat a lot of it anyway, even with Daryl glaring at her when she got up.

"Ah don' wan' ta chance it." Sierra said. Daryl conceded and let her go out and get what she needed.

After Sierra go ready for the day, putting on a pair of blue jeans and a red tank top with a flannel button down over it. Sierra climbed into the old pick-up to go down to the pharmacy in town. This is the one thing that was really going to not be fun. Since Blue Ridge was a small town there was no doubt that within the next couple of hours everyone was going to know that Sierra Dixon bought a pregnancy test.

Once she bought the test, along with a few items she thought the family might need, like soap, she went back home, trying to get the clerk's reaction out of her mind. As she traveled her mind was in a haze and by the time she got home Merle still wasn't home.

"Ah got some stuff fer ya, too." Sierra said as she walked into the cabin.

"So, are ya goin' to take it now?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, Ah probably should. Ah got ya a Reese's." Sierra said tossing the bright orange package to her brother. She then grabbed the box in the bag and just looked at it.

"Whatever it say's, Ah'll always stay by ya, no matter what." Daryl said. Sierra nodded and walked into the bathroom.

Sierra stared at the little test waiting. It was the longest fifteen minutes of her life. Then finally it changed, and there in the window was a little pink plus sign.

"Shit." She said.

"Erra? Is everything okay?" Daryl asked. Sierra walked out of the bathroom.

"It's positive." She whispered. Daryl just nodded and led his little sister to the living room. He sat down next to her but in a way that he could face her.

"Ah know ya don' want an abortion, but ya need to start seeing a doctor."

"Ah know, Ah'm scared, D." Daryl wrapped his arms around her in support.

"Ah know ya are, but yer not doin' this alone." Sierra smiled as he kissed the top of her head.

Merle didn't come home until sometime later, after Sierra had sat an appointment with an obstetrician at a woman's clinic in town. Daryl was cooking dinner since it was his turn and Sierra was sitting in the living room tweaking with the strength of her compound bow. Merle grabbed a beer from the fridge and sat down next to her.

"We're goin' to have ta stock the fridge with somethin' other than beer." She said as he popped the lid on the bottle.

"It was positive then?" he asked.

"Yeah, Ah've already got a doctor's appointment scheduled next week."

"Good."

"Merle, where were ya today?" Merle took a long drag of beer before he answered.

"Tried to get answers from the bar." he answered after a while.

"And?" Daryl asked leaning against the counter as he drank a beer while dinner was cooking.

"Brandon didn' tell me a lot, but he was able to pull up the footage from tha' nigh'. The guy didn' look familiar, probably passin' through."

Daryl and Sierra were quiet as they took in the information that their older brother gave them. Dinner was a quiet affair, even for them. Sierra, again, wasn't able to eat much, due to her morning sickness. Sierra probably looked green because Merle began laughing.

"C'mon, darlin', can't handle a bit of squirrel meat?" he asked. Sierra glared at him as she jumped up and ran to the bathroom as her stomach revolted at the smell of cooked squirrel.

"Guess we'll have ta be careful of what meat to get." Daryl said.

"We'll manage, little brother. Do ya 'member when Mama was pregnant with Erra?" Daryl shrugged, "She got sick a lot with Erra and with ya. It'll be just like that, we'll keep track of what she can handle and not."

"We'll have ta cut out huntin' trips down. Ah don' want her ta be alone." Daryl said gruffly.

"Didn' Ah just say we'll take care of her. If it means we take turns huntin', we'll do that."

"Careful now, Merle. People might say that ya are gettin' soft." Sierra said with a smile.

"Only for ya baby sister." Sierra chuckled and dug into the potatoes.

"Ah don' know why it's called mornin' sickness when it lasts all day." She groaned.

"Are those taters sittin' alrigh'?" Daryl asked.

"Yeah, at least." Sierra didn't think they would since they were fried.

"Squirrel is no and fried taters is yes." Daryl said. He stood up to go and find a pad of paper and a pen.

"What's he on about now?" she asked in between bites.

"We're makin' a list of food you can and can't handle." Merle said as he took a swig of his beer. Sierra had tears prick at the corner of her eyes.

"My brothers are so sweet."

"And she's hormonal. Oh shit, Erra's temper is goin' ta be twice as bad now." Merle said with wide eyes.

"Oh shit," Daryl muttered as he pinned the list on the fridge.

"Ah'm not that bad." She huffed as she crossed her arms, pouting a bit.

"Yeah, ya are." Her brothers said in unison. All three of them laughed until Sierra couldn't breathe. Once they calmed down Merle was talked into cleaning the kitchen and Sierra went to bed.

The next week flew by fast and the day of Sierra's first appointment came. Merle and Daryl decided that they were both going to come with her the first time. When they told their sister she felt relieved that she wasn't going to be alone. There wasn't one in town but the closest one was thirty minutes south of Blue Ridge.

The ride there seemed to take forever. Neither of her brothers were allowed to smoke, as she got sick at the smell and second hand smoke was bad for the baby. Sierra had to quit herself but it wasn't affecting her as much as she turned to mints and gum to help her.

"What is there's something wrong?" Sierra asked as they parked the truck in the parking lot.

"Don' you worry about it, Erra. Worrin' is bad for the baby." Merle said.

"Now, let's get in there so we can see our little niece or nephew." Daryl said.

"Ya guys do realize Ah might have ta get partially naked, right?"

"We'll be fine Erra, we'll be there ta see this baby with ya."

They walked into the small clinic, there were only a couple of other couples each in various stages of pregnancies. Daryl and Merle sat down as Sierra went to check in. The couples were giving them weird looks as they probably thought that her brothers were something different to her. It didn't take long before a brunette woman called her back.

"Is it okay if my brothers are in the room with me?" Sierra asked the nurse.

"Of course, support of family is very important during pregnancy. I'm Amber, I'll be your nurse, alright Miss Dixon, let's get started with the basics." Amber said.

Sierra was led to a room where her height, weight, blood pressure and temperature was taken. She was also asked a bunch of questions, like when her last period was, the last time she had sex and when a positive pregnancy test occurred. After Amber recorded everything she was led into another room.

"Alright, there a couple of different methods of doing an ultrasound. One way is on the outside on your abdomen and the second is transvaginal. This early the best is the second option and it's a bit better as it doesn't require for you to have a full bladder and you can see your baby better."

"It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"No, I'm told that it's painless, most you can feel is a bit of pressure."

"As long as its another woman doin' it." Merle said. Daryl elbowed him and Sierra rolled her eyes.

"Don't you worry, Mr. Dixon. Your sister will have another woman doing the procedure, Dr. Theresa Johnson. Now, is the father in the picture?"

The siblings froze at the question. Amber noticed the reaction an immediately feared the worst. Amber put down her clip board and looked at Sierra.

"Did something happen with the father?" she asked kindly. Sierra took a deep breath before looking at the kind nurse.

"Ah was raped." Sierra whispered.

"Alright, we can talk about options then."

"Ah can't kill it. Ah don't know what Ah want at the moment."

"Listen, Nurse Amber, we already failed at protection our baby sister once, my brother and Ah have decided that we will stand by her at whateva decision she'll make." Daryl said.

"Good, you don't have to decide right now, you still have time. Now, I'm going to go get the doctor. Sierra, if you could take off your jeans and underwear we can get started as soon as Dr. Johnson comes in. While you're waiting you can cover up with this blanket." Amber left the room leaving the siblings alone. Sierra turned to her brothers as soon as the door closed.

"Daryl, Merle, Ah love ya both but Ah'm not getting' undressed with ya in the room." Sierra said.

"Right." Merle mumbled. Her brothers got up and left the room.

Sierra undressed and got back in the bed with the blanket covering her back up. She called to her brothers and they walked back in and sat down feeling very awkward. Sierra couldn't help but giggle at them.

"What are ya laughin' at?" Merle asked.

"Ya both look so uncomfortable." She giggled.

"Laugh it up, Erra. Can' wait ta see yer face when ya change the first diaper." Merle sneered.

"That is if Ah keep it." Sierra whispered.

"Ah know baby girl, Ah know." Merle kissed her forehead and Daryl squeezed her hand.

There was a knock on the door and a woman with bright red hair and pale skin walked in. She also wheeled in a machine with her. She smiled at the Dixon siblings before closing the door behind her.

"Hello, Miss Dixon, I'm Dr. Theresa Johnson."

"Hi," Sierra said. So far the doctor was really friendly.

"Is this your first time?" Dr. Johnson asked as she set up the machine.

"Yeah, Ah wasn' really expectin' it." Merle scoffed and both Sierra and Daryl slapped him. "Be nice." Sierra said.

"Siblings, right?"

"That obvious, huh?"

"You all have the same eyes, as well as the same smirk." The three siblings smirked and the doctor just smiled.

"The nurse said that the transvaginal one doesn't hurt, it doesn't right." Sierra asked the doctor as she powered up the machine.

"Not at all, I've had it done myself. Now, I need you to relax. It'll feel a bit odd at first, but I promise the most you will feel is some pressure." Sierra nodded as she watched the doctor gel up the wand. "Are you ready to see your baby?"

All three siblings nodded in anticipation. Dr. Johnson smiled and inserted the wand. The doctor was right, it didn't hurt but it did feel odd. They looked over at the screen, it was black and white and there were a couple of blobs on the screen.

"Interesting." The doctor said.

"What's interesting?" Sierra asked as she switched her gaze to the doctor.

"It looks like you're carrying twins."

"But twins don' run in the family." Sierra said as she looked at her brothers for confirmation.

"Actually, ya were a twin at first, she died still in the womb and Mama was a twin. Aunt Lynn died in a car accident about 32 years ago." Merle said.

"We thought ya knew." Daryl said.

"Well damn, anyhin' else Ah should know about?" she asked.

"Nope, that's about it." Merle said. Sierra turned back to the doctor.

"Are they identical?" she asked.

"No, it looks like different sacs. So it'll be fraternal twins." Johnson said. Sierra nodded and looked back at her brothers.

"Don' ya worry none, Erra. We'll be here her ya with whateva ya need." Merle said.

"Yeah, ya need ta concentrate on those two. Let us worry abou' everythin' else." Daryl said.

"Well, it looks like that you have plenty of support. Now, I know your situation is a little difficult so can talk about your options."

"Ah want them, after seeing them Ah want to keep them. They're Dixon's we protect our own." Sierra said

"That's righ'." Merle said with a smile.

"Okay, well everything looks okay. You look to be about 9 and a half weeks. Your estimate due date is September 10, but could very well deliver early. Most mothers of twins have them early."

"All righ', should Ah avoid things?"

"Yes, smoking and drinking and you'll learn what does and doesn't trigger the morning sickness."

"She quit cold turkey. And we're making a list of foods she can and can't handle." Merle said.

"Ah got a question." Dr. Johnson looked over at Daryl. "We hunt most of our meat, is that okay for her to eat?"

"Yes, most people think it might be a bit better for you."

"Just no squirrel, at least for a while." Sierra said with a smile.

"Alright, let me print his out and you guys will be free to go." Dr. Johnson said. She printed out the picture and her and Daryl and Merle walked out so Sierra could get dressed again.

Both Merle and Daryl were leaning against the wall waiting as she got dressed again. Getting her pants back on again was not fun. She was having problems buttoning them.

"God dammit." She cursed as she finally buttoned them.

"Erra, everythin' okay?" Merle asked. Sierra walked out and glared at him.

"Ah have to go and buy more clothes, my pants wouldn' button. It was like that this mornin', Ah thought Ah was just bloated." Sierra said.

"Don' ya worry none, we'll head to the store and get ya a couple of pairs of jeans and a few shirts." Merle said. Sierra nodded and they left the office to head to the store and then home.

 _***Two Months Later***_

Sierra was now about 17 weeks pregnant and her stomach already looked about 6 months. She was at work when the first reports came in. Her co-worker/friend Lauren was sitting next to her watching the TV. Sierra worked at the attendance office at the local high school. It was almost the end of the day and an emergency broadcast came on the TV.

"This is not a drill, everyone needs to evacuate any small town and head to the refugee center in Atlanta. Whatever you do, do not get bitten or scratched by the infected. You will turn into them. I repeat…" the front door burst open and Daryl and Merle were walking into the school and several students and staff were rushing to the exits.

"C'mon, 'Erra, we gotta go." Daryl said. Sierra nodded and they left the school. Their stuff was already packed, even the stuff for the twins, as well as Merle's bike and several packs full of food and weapons.

"Are we goin' to Atlanta?" she asked as she climbed into the truck.

"Yeah, fer ya and the twins." Daryl said.

"But everyone is headin' there, whateva this is Atlanta won' be safe fer long." Sierra said.

"She may be right, little brother, but we don' have any otha option at the moment." Merle muttered as they drove south towards Atlanta.

Sierra fell asleep almost halfway there with her head on Merle's shoulder. The ride was quiet except for Sierra's soft snoring filling the cabin of the truck. Sierra was spread out in the middle, her feet in Daryl's lap and her head on Merle's shoulder.

"Ah can' imagine what's goin' through her mind right now." Daryl said sometime later.

"Ah don' think this is goin' ta light up anytime soon. This is goin' ta be tough fer her." Merle said.

"We got her back. We'll make sure that all three will be okay." Daryl said as they drove south, both sides of the highway full of people heading south. Daryl and Merle glanced at each and they fell silent.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was a few weeks after the outbreak and the siblings had resorted to camping and hunting in order to survive. Sierra resorted to her compound bow while her brothers hunted, but they never strayed far from her. She kept the camp tidy and took out any walkers that came close to camp as well as cooked a bit. The smell of meat didn't bother her anymore and that helped a lot.

She heard a twig snap and her head snapped up. She knocked her bow with an arrow. Out of the bush was a man with a pistol pointing at her. He looked like a cop given his posture.

"Lower the bow." he said with the familiar Georgian accent, his dark eyes narrow and widen at the sight of her swollen stomach.

"Ya first, darlin'." Sierra said with a glare.

"Hows about ya drop the gun tha' ya're pointin' at my pregnant sister." Merle said coming up behind the stranger with Daryl at his heels and both pointing their weapons at the stranger.

"I don' mean ya harm but ya harm but ya can't be to careful these days." The said as he put away his weapon.

"That's true." Sierra said as she lowered the bow.

"'Erra, are ya a'ight?" Daryl asked.

"I'm fine, D. We're all fine." Both brothers nodded and turned back to the man.

"Listen, I have a camp just up the hill by his quarry. Ya'll are welcome to come and join us. It'll be safer for your sister." The man said.

Sierra and Daryl looked at each other than at Merle. Merle had this impassive look but with one look from Sierra he caved a bit. He knew that leaving her alone with the twins on the way wasn't the best thing and having a group would probably be best for her. With any luck there would be other women and hopefully a doctor among them.

"Alrigh' we'll join ya group. If only fer my sister's sake." Merle said.

"Good, my name is Shane. I'm kinda in charge of the group. Everyone helps out doing anything." Shane said.

"We can hunt. Ah'm Daryl, my brother Merle and sister Sierra." Daryl said.

"Good, we could use hunters. If I may ask, where's the father?" Shane asked.

"If he's lucky, dead." Merle growled. Shane was taken aback, wonder what could have happened to get that kind of reaction as the siblings packed up. Shane stopped Sierra for a second as she walked past.

"I just want ya o know that there are other women and children there." He told her.

"What about a doctor?" she asked.

"We don' have one but we do have a couple of nurses. A brother-sister duo, Jett and Jasmine. They could definitely help ya." Sierra nodded with a slight sigh of relief at least there would be someone to help her.

Once they had the truck loaded up Merle sat in the back and Sane in the cab giving directions to Daryl. Soon they came across a group of cars and a number of people walking around and kids running around and playing.

When they all pulled up they all stopped and stared until Shane stepped out of the cab. Sierra followed him as Merle jumped out of the bed. Daryl climbed out of the cab after his sister climbed out. A brunette woman walked up to Shane and was about to say something until Sierra closed the cab door and everyone saw her pregnant belly.

"Before you say anything I couldn't leave without them coming with. They left her alone." Shane said.

"We wasn't far from her." Merle said.

"Ah can take care of myself. Ah had mah bow." Sierra said.

"We only agreed 'cause soon 'Erra won't be able to be by herself." Merle said.

"I'm sorry, I'm Lori, my son Carl is over by the fire pit." Lori said.

"How far along are you?" a small red head asked. She and a man with blond hair walked up.

"About 5 months." Sierra said.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Ah'm pregnant with twins. Fraternal." Sierra said.

"Jesus," Shane said rubbing his face.

"C'mon let's sit you down." Lori said as she led her to the fire pit. Lori lead her away and Sierra turned around to look back at her brothers. Both of them had an amused look on her face.

"Do you need anything?" the red head asked. Sierra gave a small smile, knowing that they only wanted to help.

"Some water would be nice and Ah'll kill for anything sweet." Sierra said. She ran out of gum a while now and she was seriously craving a cigarette. Lori chuckled as a Hispanic woman handed her a bottle of water. That was when the twins began kicking the hell out of her.

"C'mon guys, leave each otha alone." Sierra said as she rubbed her stomach.

"Carl used to beat the hell out of me, I can't imagine what it's like with twins." Lori said with a smile.

"Ah was terrified when Ah found out. Ah wasn't even sure if Ah wanted them. Now Ah guess my choice was made fer me."

"You contemplated abortion?" the red head asked.

"Nah, adoption. Only because of the way they were conceived." Sierra answered quietly.

"Were you raped?" asked the red head. Sierra gave a shaky nod and Lori covered her mouth.

"It's not yer fault. Ah honestly don' remember it, he drugged me. My brothers won' even tell me what he looks like so fer all Ah know my children could be mixed." Sierra said with a shrug.

"Oh my goodness, I just remembered we don't know your name, we just grabbed ya from your brothers." Lori said.

"Well, Ah picked up yer name Lori. My name is Sierra, the older lookin' guy is my oldest brother Merle and the younger one is my other older brother Daryl." She said with the trademark Dixon smirk.

"That's a really pretty name. I'm Jasmine, my brother Jett and I are nurses. The Hispanic woman is Miranda, Carol is the lady with short hair, the other woman is Jacqui then the blond sister are Andrea and Amy." Jasmine said pointing at each of the women sitting around the fire pit. Sierra felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see a little brunette, blue eyed boy around 11 or so.

"Hi, there." Sierra said.

"May I touch you tummy? I've never been around pregnant woman before." Sierra blinked at him.

"Carl!" Lori scolded. Carl looked down but Sierra smiled.

"C'mon," she said and grabbed his hand and placed it on her bulging stomach. One of the twins rolled and the other kicked against his hand.

"That is so cool." Carl breathed as he looked up into Sierra's face. "Are there really twins in there?"

"Yeah, there are." Sierra said with a small smile.

"Do ya know what your having?" he asked.

"No, Ah don't. Ah was meant to find out a few months ago. But all this started so, yeah. Ah know that they are fraternal so who knows."

"When was your last appointment?" Jasmine asked.

"The day before all this happened. My doctor was worried abou' me developing pre-somethin' or other. Somethin' abou' my blood pressure."

"Were you diagnosed with it?" Jett asked coming up behind his sister.

"No, everything was good. Though they did want ta keep an eye on it."

"Alright, we can do that for you." Jasmine said with a smile.

"Thank ya, ta be honest, Ah've been terrified of delivering since this whole thin' started."

"Don't you worry about it right now. Now that you're with you don't have to worry so much, Sierra." Lori said. Sierra smiled and the men walked over which included her brothers.

"Alright, just so we're clear, Daryl and Merle have agreed to go hunting. Sierra, since you're heavily you can just help the other women, but try not to do so much." Shane said.

"Don't tell her what to do." Merle growled at the cop.

"Merle." Daryl and Sierra snapped. Merle sighed and sat next to his sister.

"How are ya feelin'?" Merle asked. The look of concern was evident in his eyes but his tone was gruff.

"Ah'm fine, the twins are kickin' up a storm though." Sierra said. A smirk found its way on both of her brother's faces. Merle placed a gentle hand on the swell of her stomach. Instantly, the twins stopped kicking and pressed gently against Merle's hand.

"Ah don' know how the hell you do that but thank ya." Sierra said. Merle placed a kiss to her temple and stood up. He walked back over to their camp and Daryl just looked at her.

"If ya need anythin' 'Erra just let us know, okay." Daryl said.

"Ah will, D. Watch Merle alrigh', ya know how he is." Sierra said. Daryl nodded and walked off leaving her with the others.

"Well, they are different." Lori said.

"It's okay, they are like that. Don't take it personally. Merle for one is an asshole, he was nice a bit ago but that was with me, he's always been like that with me." Sierra said.

"Thanks for the warming." Lori said.

"He can be worse too, if he's high. Wouldn' surprise me at all if he brought his stash at all."

"Seriously?" Jasmine asked.

"Yeah, they both smoke and I quit when I found out I was pregnant. I'm seriously craving but anything sweet will actually curb it for now." Sierra said. And older man actually went into his pocket and pulled out a small bar and handed it to her.

"It's not much, but it's better than smoking. My name is Dale, if you need a night away from you brothers you welcome in the R.V."

Sierra was seriously wondering why they were being so nice to her, even giving a small bar of chocolate. She looked down at her clothes; she was wearing one of Daryl's shirts and one of Merle's flannels and a pair of stretchy maternity jeans. So none of her tattoos were showing.

She had quite a few, especially up and down her arms. One her left arm she had Cherokee roses to right below her elbow. On her right she had a dream catcher with a wolf print in the middle. On her right ankle was a band with three feathers, one with a M, a D, and a S. Each of the siblings represented. On her back were angel wings that went down to just above her waist.

Each of the siblings had tattoos on themselves. Mostly to hide the scars on the bodies from years of abuse. Merle left before Daryl and Sierra started getting beat on by their father. So Merle didn't know about their scars. Daryl and Sierra always took care of each other and because of that the two were really close.

"Sierra?" a voice asked. Sierra blinked and looked at the group surrounding her.

"Ah'm sorry, Ah got lost in my thoughts." Sierra said sheepishly.

"It's alright. I got like that when I was pregnant as well." Carol said softly.

"Well, it may have to do with the amount of cloths your wearing." Jasmine said.

"None of my shirts fit anymore, Ah'm wearing my brothers." She shrugged.

"At least take off the flannel." Lori said. Sierra shrugged it off and nobody said anything except for the little girl with black hair and a doll.

"What's that pretty flower?" she asked pointing to the tattoo on her left arm.

"Eliza!" Miranda reprimanded.

"It's okay, Miranda." Sierra said with a smile. The guys began walking away, leaving Sierra alone with the women. "It's a tattoo, this flower is called a Cherokee rose. It's special to me and my brother Daryl. Maybe someday Ah'll tell you the story behind them."

"Ahh…" the kids groaned.

"Go play, kids. But stay within eye sight." Lori said.

"Come on, we have laundry to do." Carol said.

"You mean we can actually clean clothes here?" Sierra asked.

"Yep, gather up yours and your brothers and we can show you." Carol said. Sierra smiled and stood and hugged the older woman.

Sierra walked to their camp and Daryl was outside skinning the squirrels he got earilier. At least squirrel meat doesn't bother her any more otherwise most nights she wouldn't eat.

"Sierra, everythin' okay?" Daryl asked.

"Ah'm fine D, but Ah need all of our clothes. Ah'm going to clean them with the oher women." She said with a wide smile.

"What's this Ah hear about clean clothes?" Merle asked.

"Ah'm goin' to go with the women to clean clothes." Sierra repeated.

"Are ya sure tha' tha's a good idea?" he asked.

"Ah'll be fine Merle. There's plenty of women around, ya don' need ta help."

"But what if ya slip an' fall." Daryl said forgetting about his gutting for a minute.

"Fine, then why don' one of ya come with me." Sierra said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ah'll go, Merle, ya can finish guttin' these squirrels." Daryl said wiping his hands on his jeans.

"Then ya can gather the clothes." Sierra said with a grin. Merle chuckled and Daryl flipped her off. He disappeared into the tent and then came out with all of their bags full of dirty clothes.

"C'mon 'Erra, let's go." Daryl said. Sierra rolled her eyes as she followed her brother to the other women that were gathering with bags of clothes. Carol gave her a weird look and she just shrugged.

"They wouldn't let me go off by my lonesome." Sierra shrugged.

"Well, we didn' want ya fallen and hurtin' yerself.' Daryl said. "Besides, ya shouldn' be carryin' anything heavy anyway." Sierra rolled her eyes good naturedly but the other women laughed as they headed down the hill to the quarry.

They got down to the pond at the bottom of the quarry in various stages of laughter and talking. Daryl was quiet on the way down but that wasn't anything new for the middle Dixon. But as they were washing, consversation turned to the twins and even Daryl perked up once they started.

"So, do you have any names picked out?" Lori asked. Daryl scoffed at the question and smirked at the women.

"Good luck geetin' it out of her. 'Erra won't tell us what she wants ta name 'em."

"Well, Ah do have names picked out. Ah don't mind tellin' ya the first names but not the middle."

"Of course not the middle." Daryl said with a smile still on his face.

"Ah've thought of quite a few names Ah just don' know which names Ah like better."

"Don't worry about that, we can help you narrow it down." Amy said.

"Alrigh', for boys names Ah like Zachary, Hunter, Jacob, Tyler, Jaylon and Finn." Daryl looked at his sister, those were definitely influenced by their up bringing.

"I actually really like those. Though personally I wouldn't go with Tyler. Too many bad memories of a guy I used to date." Andrea said her light blue eyes shining.

"What about girls' names?" Lori asked.

"Well, Ah like Mackenzie, Leah, Jewel, Annabelle, Reagan and Emmalynn."

"Ah like that Emmalynn." Daryl said.

"Why do you like it, Daryl?" Jacquie asked.

"Emma was our Mama's name and Lynn was her twin sister's name." he whispered.

"Did the Walker's get them?" Carol asked.

"Now, Aunt Lynn died in a car accident five years before Sierra was born. Our Mama passed when Sierra was two in a fire." Daryl said quietly.

"Do you remember her at all?" Carol asked.

"Vaguely, Ah get flashes of a woman with blond hair and dark eyes but that's it." Sierra said with a shrug. Sure her mother was gone but she had her brothers taking care of her that was enough for her.

"Don', we don' need yer pity." Daryl said breaking her from her thoughts.

"The only thin' Ah wish was few my brothers ta tell me that twins run in the family." Sierra said playfully.

"We didn' really expect any of us ta reproduce." Daryl said good naturedly.

"That's cuz ya'll are old."

"Ah'm not that old." He huffed. The women laughed at the siblings banter as they finished the washing and walked back up to hang the clothes on a clothes line.

"So how was the washin'?" Merle asked.

"Ah know hwat names Sierra picked." Daryl said with a smirk to their oldest brother. Merle looked up from what he was doing and stared at his younger siblings, both with smirks on their faces.

"How does Daryl know, 'Erra, and not me?" he asked.

"The girls were asking." She answered with a shrug as she sat down next ta him. "Do ya want ta know?"

"It's only fair, and they are blood." Merle said with a gruff voice. Sierra and placed one his large hands on her swollen stomach. She did the same with one of Daryl's hand. Sierra locked her blue eyes with Merle's blue eyes.

"The names that Ah like for a boy are Zachary, Hunter, Jacob, Tyler, Jaylon and Finn. For a girl Ah like Mackenzie, Leah, Jewel, Annabelle, Reagan and Emmalynn." Merle froze at the last name she told him and kissed her temple.

"Those are really good names 'Erra. Especially Emmalynn." He whispered.

"Then if one is a girl then that'll be her name." they were quiet for a moment before Sierra spoke again. "What did he look like? My attacker?"

"Sierra, ya don't need ta know." Merle said.

"Yes, Ah do. Ah don' know what my children will look like. All Ah remember are brown eyes, Merle."

"He was mixed racially. Ah couldn't tell with what." Daryl said.

"So they'll be darker?"

"Yeah, Ah think so, but probably not by much, Ah promise, they will be beautiful, especially with ya as their mama." Merle said. Sierra nodded, at least she knew now.

Sierra laid her head on Merle's shoulder and was almost asleep until they heard argueing from close by. She looked over along with her brothers to see Carol and her husband arguing. Their daughter went cowering away, right behind Sierra. Sierra was kind of shocked until she saw the bruise forming on the little girl's cheek.

"Sophia, what happened here?" Sierra asked brushing her thumb over the offending area. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Merle and Daryl's hands clench.

"I tripped." She whispered looking down to the ground. Sierra's heart broke even more for the little girl. The Dixon's of all people knows what it's like to live with an abusive parent.

"Sophia! Get your ass over here!" her father called angrily. Sophia shook all over but took a little step forward.

"She can stay, she ain't botherin' us." Sierra said.

"No, I don't want my daughter associating with trailer park trash." Ed said.

"Say that again!" Merle snarled as he jumped up to get in the man's face.

"I bet one of you are the father of those twins in your sister's belly." He sneered with a smirk. Sierra's eyes widened in anger, that was stereotypical.

"How dare ya!" Daryl snarled as Merle started hitting him.

"Ya don' know what she's been through. Ya don' know how Ah found her five and a half months ago. She was terrified. And ya go and say that shit." Daryl continued.

Tears started falling down Sierra's ace as residual memories came forth. Being held down and not having the strength to fight off the guy. Then waking up completely nude with pain in her abdomen that could only be described as being stabbed.

"Sierra, c'mon sis. Come out of it." Daryl's gruff voice said. She burst into loud sobs and cried into his chest just like she did all those months ago. "It's okay 'Erra, Shand and T-Dog are handling it." Sierra nodded but still cried.

"Something horrible happened it her, didn't it?" Dale asked.

"It's none of yer business. Merle and Ah can handle it, hell, we have been handling until that pig opened his big fat mouth." Daryl growled at the old man.

"Here," Jasmine said handing the middle sibling a bottle of water. "Have her drink it all. She needs to calm down, it can't be good for them."

"Ah know, they kicking, hard. Thank you." He said to the red head, she just wanted to help.

The sun was setting and still Daryl was sitting next to his sister and comforting her. The rest of the group minus Merle, who was sitting in Daryl's truck, was around the campfire. The Asian man they didn't catch the name of grabbed a couple of plates and walked over to the siblings.

"I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself earlier. I'm Glenn I brought you guys something to eat." Glenn said.

"Thank ya." Sierra said taking the plate of cooked squirrel and beans.

"What about Merle?" Daryl asked.

"He already came and got a plate." Daryl nodded and Glenn walked away. They ate in silence until Sierra got up and went to the tent and onto the cot in the middle of the tent.


	3. Author's Note part 2

**Author's Note:**

 **I'm so sorry everyone for not updating my stories. My life has been hectic recently. Back in March I learned that I'm pregnant with my first little one due on Christmas Day. I then got kicked out and just recently moved into my own place with my amazing Bf. We're extremely excited by our little one and I am going to try and find time to do some writing to give ya'll some much needed updates. Thank ya'll so much for your support with my stories just be patient with me while I find the time to do some more writing.**


	4. AN

A.N. I'm going to start working on some of my stories when I can. My son is now 4 months old and is doing amazing. And for everyone asking about my Cris Potter series I haven't found a place to post it again. So if anyone has a suggestion please let me know and I'll work on putting it on the site.


End file.
